


Nightmares

by BlackBurden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBurden/pseuds/BlackBurden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat can't stop the nightmares. All he sees is death and terror. Luckily his moirail is there to help him, to shield him from the horrible dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> If this is just ... odd, note that I wrote this literally about a year ago.
> 
> Anyway, have some GamzeeKarkat feels everyone~!

“Gamzee.”

Karkat knew he was losing it. He’d lost pretty much everything else; he couldn’t lose Gamzee too. But he knew, he knew, that if he couldn’t snap him out of it, he’d have to do his best to stop him.

“Gamzee …”

And still all he could hear was that frightening honking sound.

He couldn’t see him, since it was dark all around. He couldn’t even see the ground …

Honk.

Honk.

Honk.

Karkat felt a presence behind him and he spun around, eyes going wide as he let out a scream.

 

A second later he found himself sitting up in his odd human bed, panting and covered in sweat. He felt nauseous and had to close his eyes to fight back the headache and the urge to be violently ill.

“Fuck …” He cursed, voice shaking. His arms, that he was leaning back against, shook and he let himself fall backwards so that his head landed on his pillow. After a moment he managed to gather up the strength to kick the blankets off of him.

This was the third night in a row that he’d woken up from a nightmare. The first had been a nightmare about Sollux’s multiple deaths, the second of when Gamzee had gone insane, and the third, the one he’d just had, of when he’d confronted Gamzee and managed to calm him.

Obviously it wasn’t like that in his nightmare, since it was a nightmare where the worst outcome had come to pass.  
His eyes closed and he struggled to calm his breathing, telling himself it was just a nightmare and that it meant nothing. When he heard his door open, he didn’t bother to open them again and see who it was.

“Kar, bro?”

He couldn’t stop himself from sighing.

“Gamzee.” He murmured, opening his eyes. He wanted to at least stare at the ceiling and see something rather than pitch darkness, especially while he spoke to his moirail. The memory of his dream was still too real …

“Are you alright, my brother? I heard you screamin’ …”

Gamzee stopped beside his bed and Karkat wearily turned his head a bit to look at him. His vision was spinning slightly, he was so tired.

“Yeah …” He finally answered, closing his eyes for a moment. “Just … a nightmare …”

“You’ve been having ‘em a lot lately.” It was a statement, not a question.

Karkat nodded, sighing tiredly. “I want to sleep, Gamzee … But I can’t … Every time I close my eyes I just see more death and terror …”

He was honestly so damn tired and stressed out that he just wanted to cry. His pride refused to allow him to in front of Gamzee, though. He opened his eyes a crack to see his moirail frowning at him. A frown was such an uncommon expression on his face. Even when he was crazy he was smiling. Evilly, but still smiling …

Gamzee moved so he was sitting down on the edge of the bed, body turned to face Karkat, who was watching him. The only light source from the moon outside landed on Gamzee’s face, revealing the three long scars left by claw-marks from when he’d been sober. Karkat tried to pretend they weren't there.

After a second, Gamzee smiled softly again. “Sit up, Kar.” He said.

Karkat wanted to decline since he felt like he simply couldn’t move, but forced his body to gather enough strength to sit up. The moment he was up, Gamzee’s arms wrapped around him and he found himself held close to his moirail’s chest.

Involuntarily, his eyes started to water and he knew a torrent of tears were coming. Unable to hold it back, he turned his head so that his face was buried in Gamzee’s shirt, letting out a small sound between a whine and a sob.

“Shh, Kar.” Gamzee murmured softly into his ear. “It’s okay, brother … Let it out …”

The next several minutes were nothing but Karkat sobbing and Gamzee holding him, whispering to him.

By the time everything was quiet, aside from the occasional sniffling, Karkat was even more exhausted than before. He was leaning heavily against his moirail, on the verge of passing out.

“Kar?”

“Nnn?” That was the best Karkat could come up with for an answer.

Gamzee chuckled. Karkat was about to inquire, or try to inquire, what he was laughing at, but stayed quiet when the other buried his face in his hair.

“I love you, bro.”

Karkat’s eyes slowly blinked open with some difficulty, and he tilted his head up to look at Gamzee’s face. The other smiled at him and then leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together for a brief moment before he kissed him.

It was definite that, had he had the energy, Karkat would have cried again. When Gamzee pulled back again, it was to gently press his nose to his moirail’s forehead. “You should rest.” He murmured.

Karkat shook his head just slightly. “Can’t.” He whispered, eyes falling shut again. “Nightmares.”

A chuckle and Gamzee pulled back slightly, bringing one hand up to run through his smaller moirail’s hair. “I’ll be here with you.” He murmured.

Somehow, that made Karkat feel safer. He nodded a bit, then snuggled against Gamzee. It didn’t really even matter if he fell asleep sitting up at this point. Gamzee seemed to care, however, because he hugged Karkat close, then moved so that he was lying down with him, after removing his now wet shirt.

“Go to sleep, Kar.”

“Mnn …” Karkat murmured, already half-asleep. Before, he could sleep, there was one important thing he had to do.

“Gamz?”

“Hmm? Yeah?”

“… I love you too.”

Gamzee smiled and kissed his forehead, then cuddled close to him. Karkat was asleep before he even got comfortable, but that was alright. He leaned down to press their foreheads together, then shut his own eyes to catch a few hours as well.


End file.
